


Impatience

by Halja



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, but let's face it: these two were doing it, i'd say this is another "ruining my own childhood" thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: «You’ll ruin my tights,» Sheshe says, and rolls her eyes for good measure.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> For the Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2018. Prompt: [Sheshe/Mimi, clothed sex, dryhumping](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3531349#cmt3531349)

 

 

«You’ll ruin my tights,» Sheshe says, and rolls her eyes for good measure. But it’s more amusement than annoyance, really.

Mimi tries for an irritated huff, but it comes out more like a pant. Her cheeks are red, and her pale bangs keep falling into her big, bright eyes. Sheshe lazily reaches out a hand to brush them aside, and to feel the heat of her skin – almost feverish, with sweat already breaking over her brow. «You couldn’t even wait for us to get  _properly_  naked, now, could you?» she tuts with a smirk.

Mimi doesn’t reply and keeps grinding down on her leg, but now it’s faster, more forceful. She’s still wearing her collar, the harsh spikes a stark, beautiful contrast to her soft, vulnerable neck. She’s also still wearing her corset, and her grey tights – which will definitely get ruined, too, but Mimi doesn’t seem to care much about that, either. She only cares about humping her like a dog, apparently. Which, truth to be told, is a bit disappointing.

Not that Sheshe isn’t enjoying the show, as she watches her little sister furiously bite her lip, and squeeze her eyes shut, and tremble and shake atop her. The view is as obscene as it is delightful. But still.

«Be quick,» she says, and licks her lips. «There’s a lot of better things we could be doing.»

Things involving fingers, and tongues, and her sister’s flushed skin and pliant flesh in her hands and her mouth.

 

 

 


End file.
